1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for adjusting electrostatic charges used in a laser printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a laser printer, a laser beam projects an image of the page to be printed onto an electrically charged rotating drum. Photoconductivity removes charge from the areas exposed to light. Dry ink (toner) particles are then electrostatically picked up by the drum's charged areas. The image is electrostatically transferred to the paper and fused with heat and direct contact.
The electrostatic parameters of a laser printer comprises the voltage relationships that exist between the voltage to which the photoconductor is initially charged, the voltage of the photoconductor in its various discharged areas, such as image areas, and/or the toner applicator. The electrostatic parameters may be set as a function of the photoconductor's saturation voltage. The photoconductor's saturation voltage is defined as the voltage to which the photoconductor is discharged by high intensity illumination, and beyond which the photoconductor is not appreciably discharged by increasing the illumination intensity.
There is a need in the art to provide improved techniques for determining the electrostatic charges used in the laser printer to charge the photoconductor drum and toner.